


Dick Dimension

by saltslimes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gavin Reed is a Libra, gavin thinks he's a top but, humiliating a man doing his best, nines has other ideas, not really topping from the bottom more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltslimes/pseuds/saltslimes
Summary: I have been spoken to, slapped on the wrist if you will, and will now accept actually-a-bottom top Gavin as well as top Gavin, thank you for attending this press conference send tweet





	Dick Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> sorry
> 
> ALSO art from the inimitable bastard [link](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DsBIdjbUwAclKzv.jpg)

It’s not that he’s not going hard enough. And he knows because he’s sweating through his undershirt--it’s stuck to his fucking chest but Nines has one hand braced on the wall and Gavin would swear he just heard him  _ sigh _ . Not a dreamy satisfied sigh like a girl will give right after she cums, but like. A little annoyed huff; the sound people make when someone is blocking the escalator. 

Gavin isn’t a sweaty guy. He’s not unfit either, so he pumps a little harder, trying to seriously rail Nines into the table. Where’s the guy he was fucking a moment ago? The guy who sucked him off in the break room last week, the guy who gave a cruel little moan when Gavin growled into his ear that he was going to fuck him until his silicone pussy gave out. 

He was all gushing wet and shrugging out out his jacket, cheeks flushed up in blue and pupils blown wide--you can’t fake that. Girls can’t, at least. Humans can’t. Gavin had torn off his shirt and rubbed his pert nipples, and Nines had gasped when his fingers hit the piercing (how does a robot even get a nipple pierced, did they make him like that?). 

Now it’s--Nines gives out a dissatisfied little hm, like he’s flipping through the magazines at the dentist, and Gavin feels his face get hotter. 

What had he said in the breakroom?  _ I’m going to fuck your ass in half _ comes right back and slaps him, it feels like. He feels like he’s trying to fuck out of his weight class or something. He feels like he’s on a fucking gameshow. He feels like his legs are gonna give out, and Nines is acting like he’s about to ask if it’s in yet.

He keeps pumping but at this point he’s so worked up he can actually feel his boner giving out. Nines looks up from--his nails seemingly--so they’re staring each other in the face. He looks out-of-the-box neutral, like he’s a fucking Ken doll. 

“Come on Reed. You can do better than this,” Nine doesn’t say it, he  _ purrs _ it. It leaks out of him like it’s the only thing he was created to say. And Gavin is still fucking cold robot pussy.

“Fuck you,” he hisses, and he has half a mind to pull out and jam some fingers in there, but his fury actually makes him get a little harder. He grinds his hips. Nines makes what sounds like a sarcastic imitation of a moan.

“You fuck a lot of girls with that dick?” he asks, conversational, like they’re having coffee. And then he slides off, and Gavin has never felt more exposed, he’s in--he’s in his fucking undershirt and naked from the waist down, dripping sweat, out of breath with nothing to show for it, boner waning. Nines hops off the table, kicking discarded clothes out of the way. He’s taller than Gavin. He knew that before, obviously but as more of a mental fact than a  _ feeling. _ An emotion. An energy. 

“What was it you said you were going to do to me?” Nines says. His voice is soft. He leans in a little closer, so his fake breath brushes Gavin’s cheek (who the fuck decided androids should breathe?). “Fuck my ass in half?” he says. Gavin is unable to stop a shiver from running up his spine. Nine’s hands are calculably gentle when he turns Gavin to face the wall. Gavin huffs now.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing, toaster,” he starts. Nines shushes him. Like he’s being loud in the office or something. And then he lightly bends him forward and slips a finger into his ass. Gavin’s exclamation is cut off. He’s going to yell. He’s gonna turn around and sock the fucking plastic shithead, but then Nines adds another finger, and that’s something to think about. His mouth makes an audible sound when it snaps shut.

“Why don’t we do a little investigating?” Nines  _ still _ sounds fucking bored. “Because frankly, your performance was quite disappointing.” 

Gavin’s cheeks are burning. And he’s fucking pissed, and he’s going to… he’s going to… that train of thought doesn’t so much derail as just stop being while Nines finger-fucks him open. And  _ now _ he has no trouble producing all the lube he needs, of course. Gavin hears him spit and when Nines re-enters his fingers are coated in that weird all purpose android-cum. It stains. 

Gavin’s thinking about how it stains up until Nines is truly in him, and then his brain short-circuits (haha, so-to-speak) and he has to brace himself on the wall and oh, of course,  _ now _ he’s properly hard, and there’s pre-cum leaking and Nines is thrusting in with slick fingers, utterly relentless. Gavin gasps. Not intentionally. Shit. Nines is up by his ear again.

“In half, you said.” He’s incredulous. Like all this is a fucking joke. And he’s--no one should be able to do this with fingers. No one should be able to do this at all, hell, Gavin’s not into this, but he’s almost  _ drooling _ , and he’s scrabbling at the wall and if Nines doesn’t stop he’s going to cum--

“Oh. There we go,” Nines says, like he just unstuck a drawer, and Gavin cums so hard he smacks his head into the wall, but pain and pleasure all tangle up into the same  _ too much _ and he’s gasping for breath and Nines crushes him against the wall and he lets out a long  _ whine _ that he can’t fucking help.

There’s a wet sound as Nines flicks lube off his fingers, and then he reaches past Gavin to pick up his pants. Nines smacks his ass before he goes. And he leaves, so Gavin’s hanging onto the wall for support, pants still around his ankles, undershirt soaked through, staring as his own sad little smear of cum on the wall. 

“Maybe next time,” Nines says before he opens the door. Gavin is unable to speak, and by the time he gains the capacity to flip him off, Nines is already out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang on [twit](https://twitter.com/saltslimes?lang=en) if ur nasty and you're an Adult, srsly
> 
> and follow the [bastard](https://twitter.com/seankwol)


End file.
